


The Things I’ll Do to Have You Back

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Tony is baby [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: It would be quick, he wouldn't feel a thing, he would think his last thought, take his last breath and then it would all be over. God, He just wanted it to be over.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Tony is baby [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433908
Kudos: 21





	The Things I’ll Do to Have You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post from one of my favorite irondad accounts. The prompt is: Peter attempts suicide but Morgan walks in on him. Enjoy!

Peter paced in his room, back and forth, back and forth.

He couldn't stop moving, no matter how much he tried to calm himself down, his brain wouldn't allow it.

It started the way it usually did; A happy thought about Tony that quickly escalated to the brief flashes of him being pulled from his lifeless body over and over again.

He refused to believe it. This couldn't be true. The world couldn't go on without Tony Stark, fuck, he couldn't go on without Tony Stark.

The sadness quickly washed over his body. He refused to cry before, but it was like he was finally allowing himself to grieve and it felt absolutely horrible.

His eyes darted to random parts of the room, he couldn't think straight, he couldn't sit still, he just wanted it to stop.

And there was that little voice in his head again.

_Do it_.

No one will notice, no one will care.

_He's waiting._

"He's waiting." Peter frantically whispered as he crossed his room to grab his suit. Should he wear his suit? No, that's too poetic, too much like Tony's death.

He removed his web shooters, and grabbed his mask.

Finally he stopped, almost nothing running through his brain at the moment.

Tightly gripped in both of his hands were the tools to end it all.

Was he over reacting?

Did he even deserve to be this upset?

He doesn't deserve anything actually.

"Nothing, not even this suit."

Tears started to slip as he slowly walked to his bed. He carelessly pulled the mask over his face.

"Peter, your mental health isn't the greatest right now, would you like me to alert Friday or Mrs. Stark?" He quickly shook his head, he wanted to be left alone, he didn't want anyone to find him.

"No thanks Karen. Could you possibly up the electric web voltage to 500, instead of it's usually 50. I plan on doing something big tonight." Though the A.I. seemed hesitant, she did as told.

"Of course, would you like to talk abo-" Peter quickly took the mask off and adjusted the webshooterson his wrist.

All he had to do was stick two webs to his head, and press the button.

It would be quick, he wouldn't feel a thing, he would think his last thought, take his last breath and then it would all be over. God, He just wanted it to be over

But wait, should he leave a note? Explain to Pepper why he chose to do this? or maybe he could make a video?

She probably didn't even want an explanation, he wasn't anything to her anyway. Just another kid that her husband took in and left her to take care of.

More tears fell.

He took his left hand and flicked it towards his head. That's one.

"I can't do this."

_Yes you can, he’s waiting_.

Peter couldn't believe that he was thinking this, but _fuck_ what Tony was waiting for, he couldn't go through with this.

He quickly stood up, walking to his door to unlock it. He'll just go down to the lab and work a little.

_Don't disappoint him again, he wants you_.

Who the fuck was this voice? And why was it forcing him to go through with this.

Peter turned around and walked back to his bed, not thinking about any of the possible consequences.

The voice was right, if he did this, he'll be back with Mr. Stark, Ben, and his parents! It's all he ever wanted.

Doing this would also take so much stress off of Pepper and May. He wouldn't have to bother Happy anymore, and the Avengers wouldn't have to worry about the new kid to babysit. Everyone would benefit from this.

His right wrist flicked towards his head. He laid there.

It's for the best.

_He's waiting..._

"He's waiting!"

Peter's eyes were closed tightly, had been for a while now, his hands began to shake. All he had to do was press the buttons.

"Who's waiting? Peter what are you doing?"

Peter's eyes flew open to see Morgan standing at his door.

God, he was about to do it, he was about to kill himself and Morgan would have witnessed it! He's the worst person in the world.

Morgan would have seen him and she would have been scared, she would have lost her big brother along with her dad, just because Peter was being selfish.

Peter curled into himself, hands over his head as the first sob shook his body. Morgan didn't know how to react.

"Morgan, Peter, Ive been waiting downstairs- Oh Pete!"

Pepper quickly scooped Morgan into her arms and walked into the room. She bent over to sandwich Morgan in between their one sided hug.

A gentle kiss was pressed to the side of his head, beside one of the webs. Maybe Pepper did care, maybe he was wrong, and the voice in his head didn't know what it was talking about.

Mr. Stark would have to wait for him.

**Author's Note:**

> A wattpad restores all of my work so the “angsty” zukka fic i made was kind of a waist of time :/


End file.
